Relation
by Momiji33
Summary: L'accomplissement de promesses qui bouleverse une vie, réalisation, continuation mais quelque chose va devoir les séparer... Edward & Bella, un couple, une histoire, une romance... Sa y est je c'est ce qui va se passer !
1. chapitre 1

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la grande villa blanche, tous les Cullen rayonnaient de joie. Ils étaient tous ravis d'avoir une nouvelle sœur dans la famille. Même Rosalie ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser cette soirée. Mon mari se retourna pour me regarder, et même a une certaine distance, je vis ses yeux brûler de désir. Il me fit son petit sourire en coin que j'adorais et se tourna de nouveau vers son frère. Mon cœur avait loupé quelques battement et je suis sur qu'il en était conscient. Ses pensées étaient très certainement dirigées vers les événements qui allaient suivre, un peu comme les miennes. Mon cœur commençait déjà à s'affolé. Il avait finit par comprendre mon empressement et était devenu aussi pressé que moi. Je voulais qu'on le fasse pendant que j'était encore humaine, de peur que je ne soit plus la même pendant quelques temps après cela. Je le voulais pendant que je ne désirais rien d'autre que lui. Lui ne voulait pas me faire de mal, je l'en croyais incapable bien sur même s'il le pouvait, tout part de son être voulait a tout prix me protéger, je le voyait mal me blesser à un moment pareil.

J'était à l'écart de la famille, un peu plus loin derrière eux, en compagnie de mon père qui avait insisté pour me raccompagner après la petite sauterie qu'avait organisé Alice pour fêter le cérémonie. Ma mère et Phil était déjà rentré à l'hôtel. Je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la maison.

« Tu peux y aller papa sa ira, lui dit d'une voix douce pour ne pas le vexer.

Si tu insiste… Je voulais juste… te demander quelque chose… hésita il.

Di moi, répondit je, prudente.

Et bien, toi et Edward, Est-ce que vous avez…. Est-ce que vous aller… Enfin tu vois ! marmonna-t-il gêné.

Non, je ne vois pas bien ou tu veux en venir , mentis je. »

En fait je voyais parfaitement ce dont il voulait parler. La dernière conversation à ce sujet avait d'ailleurs ressembler un peu à ça. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ça avec lui, surtout maintenant qu'Edward m'avait fait la promesse que nous essaieront après notre mariage. Mais mon père n'était apparemment pas près a abandonner si vite.

« Écoute Bella, sa fait un moment que nous avons parlé de… ta relation avec Edward. Ce jour la tu m'avais dit que je n'avais pas a m'inquiété outre mesure. Maintenant… Est-ce que…

Papa ! Le coupais je, ne t'inquiète pas voyons. Tu me connais, jamais avant le mariage! »

Il me regarda avec un air faussement choqué. Puis il me sourit et me dit:

« Je m'avoue vaincu. D'accord ! Aller file, à bientôt ma fille.

Au revoir papa. Je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je lui souris a mon tour et m'éloigna vers la maison. Je ralentis à hauteur de mon amoureux et glissa ma main dans la sienne. Il releva la tête vers moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. J'en frissonnais. Je soutins son regard aussi longtemps que je pouvais cesser de respirer, puis vaincu je détournais le regard. Cependant, je serais encore plus fort sa main. Il m'entraîna jusque devant la porte, me l'ouvrit galamment et passa derrière moi. Tous les Cullen furent bientôt rassemblés dans le salon. Les Cullen ? Mince ! J'en faisais partis maintenant. Madame Isabella Marie Cullen. Beurk! Bien que ce nom soit magnifique, je trouvais que d'y ajouter le mien enlevait toute la splendeur de la chose. Je fut interrompu dans mes pensées par Emmet qui proposait aux autres une nouvelle « randonné »


	2. Chapter 2

« Aller soyer sympa ! J'ai envie de m'amuser après toute une journée passée a regarder une maladroite dans une robe blanche, sans vouloir te vexer Bella.

Ya pas de mal… marmonnais je en rougissant. »

Mais intérieurement j'étais ravie. Emmet nous donnais une chance de nous retrouver seul Edward et moi. J'espérais vraiment que les autres ne se défileraient pas.

« C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai envie de me détendre un peu. On pourrait aller chasser le grizzli dans les montagne, tu viens Alice ? Demanda Jasper.

Bien sur ! Répondit elle, joyeusement.

Carlisle, Esmée ? Enchaîna Emmet.

Pourquoi pas.

Edward ? Demanda enfin son frère, avec un sourire. »

Je regardais l'intéressé avec un regard de reproche mais je me figeais en voyant son expression. Il était crispé et lançais un regard noir à ses frères. Ne voyant pas de raisons visible à cette tension, il était évident qu'il leur reprochais certaines pensées. Cependant, il soupira, respira un grand coup et répondit:

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser ma femme seule pour notre première nuits de jeunes mariés ? Non merci, mais allez vous amuser, je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher votre plaisir. »

Ses frères se firent un sourire entendu, amusés.

« Vraiment dommage ! On y va ! Lâcha Jasper. »

Il sortit à toute vitesse de la maison suivi de toute le reste de la famille. Je me retrouvais donc seule à seul avec Edward. Enfin. Il me lança un regard amusé.

« A quoi pensaient ils donc ? Demandais je, parfaitement consciente que la réponse ne le plairait pas.

« A nous laisser pour profiter pleinement de notre nuits de noce… répondit il, simplement. »

Je rougit derechef. Il me pris soudainement dans ses bras et en un rien de temps, nous fumes devant la porte de sa chambre. Comme à son habitude, il l'ouvrit et s'effaça devant moi. J'entrais. Il colla alors son torse contre mon dos et glissa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je collais mon front contre sa joue.

« Je t'aime Isabella Swan-Cullen. » me murmura t-il a l'oreille.

Je grimaçais au nom. Un petit rire amer sortit de ma gorge.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. »

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Au fur et à mesure que je me déplaçais sur sa peau glacée, cherchant avidement ses lèvres, lui me caressait le dos. Lorsque mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, elles étaient avide et passionné. Ils me rendait mes baisers avec un passion nouvelle, renouvelée. Il fourrageait déjà mes cheveux. Je frissonnais de plaisir. Je le désirais tellement. Et je ressentais également son désir ce qui me rendait extrêmement heureuse. Je sentais qu'il me poussait légèrement vers le lit doré. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je m'écartais légèrement de lui pour pouvoir défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il me laissait faire avec patience mais ses prunelles brûlaient. Une fois le dernier boutons défait, je fis glisser sa chemise de ses épaules et déplaçais mes mains partout sur son torse. Il était tellement beau. Son souffle se fit saccadé se qui m'encouragea d'autant plus. Ni tenant plus, il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa sur tout les parcelles de peau dénudée qu'il trouvait. Je respirais de plus en plus bruyamment. Ses mains entreprirent de dégrafé mon corsage. Une fois fait, il m'allongea délicatement sur le lit et ce fut ensuite la plus belle nuits de ma vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me réveillais au petit matin, toujours dans ses bras. Il ne m'avait pas lâché de la nuits. Nous étions tous les deux nus et pourtant je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Je me tournais vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je trouvais ses lèvres et lui donna un doux baiser.

« Bonjour mon amour. Me murmura t-il . As-tu bien dormi ?

Je crois que je n'est jamais dormis aussi bien. Et toi, comment était ta nuit ?

Eh bien, la liste de mes dix meilleurs nuits s'est quelque peu modifiée.

Ah oui ? Demandais je, en rougissant.

Oui. Je crois que celle-ci peut se vanter d'être à la première place du podium.

Génial ! Tu vois, ça na pas été si dangereux que ça ! Lançais je.

Toi qui le dit ! Répliqua-t-il, je m'efforçais chaque seconde de ne pas te serrer de toute mes forces dans mes bras pour ne pas te briser. Tu es si fragile.

Ça n'était pas si bien que cela alors pour toi…

Détrompe toi, dit il en m'embrassant le haut du front, C'était merveilleux. »

Je rougis de nouveau. Il en rit et cela ne fit que m'empourprer davantage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt je ne serais plus aussi fragile. Ce sera plus simple pour toi. »

Ma réplique eu le don de l'assombrir alors que je voulais seulement le rassurer. 

« Serais tu encore inquiet à se propos ? Lui demandais je. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux, me sourit timidement, mais ne répondit pas. Je n'insistais pas. Au bout d'un long moment, on s'est levé et habillé. Puis nous sommes descendus main dans la main au salon. J'avais une faim de loup mais je me doutais que je devrais attendre ce midi pour pouvoir manger, étant donné que rien dans cette maison n'était comestible. Ce fut sans compter les attentions de mon cher et tendre bien sur. Car il prit ma main, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Il sortit alors d'un placard un bol et un paquet de céréales. J'éclatais de rire. Ce n'était pas du tout son style. Quitte à « préparer » le petit déjeuner, je me serais plutôt attendu à quelque chose de plus compliqué qu'un bol de céréales. Cependant cela m'allais très bien. Il me regardait gêné.

« Je crois que ma première idée ne t'aurais pas plus. Se justifia-t-il.

Ah ! Et quelle était elle ? Demandais je, curieuse.

Petit déjeuner au lit, œuf, tartines beurrées avec amour, chocolat chaud…

En effet, cela me convient largement. »

Je m'emparais de la boite de céréale avec ferveur et me servit. Il me regarda manger avec patience tout en me regardant. Lorsque j'eu finis, le bol et la boite disparurent soudainement. Bien sur, il ne m'aurait pas laisser les ranger moi-même. C'est à ce moment la qu'on entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et nous fumes bientôt rejoint par le reste de la famille Cullen. Alice me regardait en souriant, et je fus soudainement prise d'un doute, avait elle put voir ce qui c'était passé entre son frère et moi ? De nouveau je rougis violement. Décidément, cette manie ne me manquera en aucune façon. Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandit lorsqu'elle me vit m'empourprer, preuve qu'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose, et je décidais qu'il serait mieux pour moi de l'ignorer pour le moment en attente de la discussion qui allait inévitablement venir, et que je voulais plus que tout éviter. Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Alice prévoyant un orage et Emmet n'ayant pas eu son content d'amusement à la chasse, une nouvelle partie de « base-ball » fut organisée. J'étais déçu, je pensais que l'on allait s'occuper de ma transformation dans l'après midi. Mon père ne s'attendais pas à me revoir avant Noël puisque nous nous étions déjà occuper des adieux, il pensait que je partais pour l'Alaska dans deux jours. Jusque ici, je prenais des cours par correspondance. Après tout, il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'attendre. Je regardais Edward avec un regard entendu mais il m'ignora et accepta d'y participer. 

Je fut alors contrainte d'arbitrer avec Esmée bien que je fut d'une utilité inexistante puisque je n'arrivais jamais à suivre les joueurs des yeux. La partie fut encore plus extraordinaire pour moi, cette fois ci ils ont réussit à la terminé sans interruption. Ce fut l'équipe d'Edward qui remporta. Lorsqu'il revint enfin vers moi, je le félicitais et nous repartîmes vers la villa blanche. Le trajet en 4x4 fut silencieux, je n'osais pas briser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous et il n'en fit rien lui-même. Il se gara à coté de la porches jaune d'Alice et sortit de la voiture. Je fis de même. Il marchait étrangement lentement même pour une allure humaine. Ces magnifiques prunelles restaient rivées sur le sol, plongé dans ces pensées. J'avais vite compris ce qui le tracassait et j'était triste de le voir dans cette état là. J'avais réalisé son souhait le plus cher, l'épouser, et il avait réaliser le mien. Il aurait du être heureux! Malheureusement, il n'avait toujours pas accepté que j'émette un souhait qui dépasse sa volonté. Mais il avait promit. Carlisle avait lui aussi donné sa parole de me transformer après la cérémonie si Edward refusait de le faire. C'était pour notre sécurité à tous. Si les Volturis apprenaient que j'était non seulement vivante mais aussi humaine, ils pourraient blesser ma nouvelle famille. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. De plus, la seule manière de rester auprès de celui que j'aime pour l'éternité était de devenir l'un des leurs, je le voulais plus que tout au monde.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Réponses aux Reviews : **_

_Naikyy__ : Ma première lectrice ( en dehors de mes amies ) sa me fait plaisir ! Merci pour les compliments et pour les conseils ( que je vais essayer de suivre ! ). C'est ma 1ere fic et je ne sais pas trop comment faire alors n'hésite pas a me dire se qui va pas… Bien sur n'hésite pas a dire se qui va ! Donc je vais essayer d'allonger mes chapitre et de les espacer ce qui va me permettre de vous répondre ! _

_Auroore & Naikyy __: Désolé pour ce léger problème que j'ai régler maintenant ! Je vous remet le chapitre 4 et je vais faire en sorte que sa ne se reproduise pas ! _

_Merci pour __l'inconnue 707__._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand tout le monde fut rentrés à l'intérieure, je me tournait alors vers Edward, mon ange. Il avait levé les yeux de ses chaussures pour me contempler. Ses prunelles était remplies de tristesse comme s'il était sur le point de me perdre. Je me dirigeais alors vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte avec force. Je le relâchais et fis face aux autres. Je leur fit un sourire emplie de volonté et de détermination. Tous me le rendirent. Mais je vis la compassion dans leurs regards lorsque ils regardaient Edward. Carlisle fut le premier à prendre la parole:

« Veut tu que je m'en occupe Edward ?

Non… Sa ira…Je tient ma promesse…

Très bien, je suis là si il y a le moindre problème. »

Mon ange me regarda, me pris la main et m'entraîna vers les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Je lançais aux autres un « A plus tard » en tentant de contrôler ma voie. C'était peine perdu. L'angoisse commençait à grimper en moi. J'essayait de ne pas le montrer. Edward était déjà assez angoissé lui-même, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Arrivé à sa chambre, il m'ouvrit galamment la porte et j'entrais. Il ferma la porte derrière lui mais ne bougea pas. La terreur et le doute étaient gravés dans ses yeux.

« Bella, je…, murmura-t-il, je ne sais pas si…

J'ai confiance en toi, le coupais je. Je sais que tu peux le faire car tu l'as déjà fais. Tu connais le goût de mon sang et je suis toujours en vie. Et tu crois qu'Alice nous aurais laissé monter si elle avait vu que tu m'avais… Je m'arrêtais, surprise du ton qu'avais pris ma voix. J'étais en train de le supplier pour mon cœur cesse de battre. Je suis prête, continuais-je, je me suis préparé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que je préfère souffrir le martyre pendant quelques jours que de devoir me séparer de toi ou encore pire de te voir souffrir toi et ta famille. J'ai confiance en toi… »

Sur ces mots je m'approchais de lui, le pris par la main a mon tour et l'emmena doucement vers le lit qu'il avait acheté rien que pour moi quelque temps auparavant. Je le pris dans mes bras une nouvelle fois et mis de moi-même sa tête contre mon cou. Je l'entendis respirer a fond puis je sentis ses dents me mordre presque tendrement.

Et c'est là que tout commença. Le feu que je connaissait bien et que je redoutais s'introduit en moi ravivant les souvenirs de mon histoire avec James. Il se déplaçait lentement, aspirant toute trace de mon humanité sur son passage. Je brûlais de l'intérieur, ce fut une torture plus horrible encore que celle que j'avais imaginé. J'aurais pu tracer le chemin du venin dans mes veines, je le sentais progresser et j'ai plusieurs fois voulu qu'on m'achève ici. Je voulais mourir même si je savais ce qui m'attendais après, tout le bonheur que sa allait m'apporter, je ne voulais pas supporter cette douleur une minute de plus. Je ne sais pas si je hurlais mais je sentais régulièrement que l'on pénétrais dans la chambre. On me mettait de l'eau fraîche sur le visage ou simplement on tentait de me rassurer. Je n'entendais pas les parole qui m'étaient adressées mais j'en percevais le ton calme, protecteur, rassurant. Puis, au moment ou une crise de douleur fut plus puissante que les autres, je m'évanoui.

Je m'éveilla doucement mais n'ouvrit pas toute de suite les yeux. La première chose que je sut, c'est que la douleur avait disparut. Je savait des lors que ma transformation était achevée. Je ne tentais pas d'imaginer ce que j'étais devenue, je voulais me surprendre et je ne voulais pas être déçue. J'ouvris alors les paupières et regarda autours de moi. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, j'étais seule. Je me redressais en position assise puis leva les mains devant mes yeux. Ce fut sans surprise que je découvrit alors qu'elles étaient blanches, froides et dures. Mon cœur se serait emballer s'il avait pu. Il faisait noir mais je savais qu'il y avait un miroir dans le coin au fond de la chambre. Je respirais à fond, me leva souplement et me dirigea doucement vers lui. Histoire de faire durer le suspense je fermais les yeux, fis un pas en avant et les ouvrit de nouveau. Je fus estomaquée par ce que je découvrit dans le miroir. Je savais que c'était moi, mais j'étais prête à en douter lorsque je vit ce que j'étais devenue. Tout d'abord, j'étais plus élancée et je paraissais plus grande. Mais j'étais aussi des formes mieux définis. Le teint encore plus pale que d'ordinaire, il s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur qu'avait pris mes cheveux. Ils ondulaient légèrement et avait pris une teintes chocolat avec de nombreux reflets caramel, clair et foncés. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, ce fut mes yeux. Ceux-ci avaient une couleur noir profond et bordé d'or près de l'iris. J'était belle. Enfin digne de lui. Juste pour m'amuser je fit le tour de la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Je m'esclaffait. J'étais en train de tournoyer sur moi-même, surprise de ma grâce et de mon adresse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma.

Prise sur le fait, j'éclatais de rire mais je me figeais en voyant qui était entré. Edward se tenait sur le pas de la porte et me contemplait, figé lui aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reponse au Reviews:**___

_Inconnue 707__ : Un plus gros merci pour toi alors, j__'__apprécie que tu aime ma fiction pour le moment et j__'__espère que sa va continuer ! Momiji est mon personnage préféré de Fruits Basket, c aussi celui qui me ressemble le plus !! __J_

_Naikyy__ : ce que tu me dis me donne une envie folle de vous faire mariner encore plus__…_

_x0-alicecullen-x0_ : _Ahaaah … Suspense ! Mais bon je vous donne la suite quand même car j'ai hâte de connaître votre avis !! _

_Bonne lecture !!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si j'avais encore pu rougir, je crois que c'est se qui me serait arrivé. Je le regardais, lui sourit, fit un nouveau tour sur moi-même et dit :

« Alors ? Comment me trouve tu ? »

Je constatais que ma voie avait elle aussi subit la transformation. Elle était mélodieuse, presque chantante. Mais pas de réponse, mon époux était toujours figé, sans réaction. C'est à ce moment là qu'une autre personne entra dans la pièce.

« Ouuaaah !! Tu est magnifique Bella ! »

C'étais Alice. Elle me regardait avec un air joyeux sur le visage. Elle gambada vers moi et me tourna autour pendant une bonnes minutes. J'avais l'impression d'être jaugé mais je n'y fit pas attention. Je gardais toujours les yeux fixés sur ceux de Edward, qui n'exprimait aucune émotion. Cela m'inquiétais et me troublais. A ce moment j'aurais tout fait pour savoir se qu'il avait dans la tête. Je n'eu pas le temps de poser la question qu'Alice me tirait par le bras en disant à son frère :

« Pourquoi tu la garde pour toi tout seul, espèce d'égoïste ! Tout le monde est impatient de la voir ! »

Et elle m'entraîna hors de la pièce à une vitesse que je me serais toujours cru incapable de suivre. Nous arrivâmes en trombe dans le salon ou tout le monde nous attendais comme l'avait dit Alice. Ils tournèrent en même temps le regard sur moi et se levèrent à l'unisson. Il y eu un long moment de silence assez gênant pour moi. A mon grand étonnement ce fut Jasper qui vint le premier vers moi. Le seul de la famille qui avait toujours évité tout contact avec moi pour ma propre sécurité avança jusqu'à moi. Il tourna la tête sur le coté comme s'il se demandait si il pouvait vraiment m'approcher. Soudain, il franchit le pas qui nous séparait et me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota a l'oreille :

« Bienvenue parmi nous… petite sœur. »

J'était bouche bée. Incapable de prononcer un mot, je m'écartait de lui et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il m'adressa un sourire rayonnant que je lui rendis automatiquement. Je tournais de nouveau le tête pour voir la réaction d'Alice. On ne sait jamais, elle aurait pu mal le prendre. Mais celle-ci nous regardait avec son habituel sourire rayonnant. J'étais aux anges et très émut par le geste de mon nouveau frère. Le reste suivit, toute la famille vint vers moi et chacun me pris dans ces bras, Rosalie mit une main sur mon épaule avec un regard qui disait qu'elle ne pouvait faire plus. Emmet m'envoya une accolade fraternel qui normalement m'aurais envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais que j'accueilli sans broncher. Tout se passait très bien, j'était heureuse mais je cherchais toujours à croisé le regard du membre de la famille qui comptait le plus pour moi. Edward était bien sur descendu de l'étage mais il ne me regardait toujours pas. J'était vraiment étonné de sa réaction. Je voulais qu'il me regarde, qu'il me dise que j'étais belle, que je lui plaisais toujours autant. La peine laissa place a de la colère. Je le regardais sourcils froncés, mais lui ne me voyait pas. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, comme coupée du monde extérieur, je ne voyais que lui. « Tu me disais que tout irait bien! Tu me disait que sa ne changerait rien entre nous, maintenant je veux que tu me regarde et que tu me le prouve! Regarde-moi! REGARDE-MOI !! »

Soudain, il releva brusquement la tête comme si je l'avais giflé. Il me regarda alors avec un air ahuri. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles le reste de ma famille nous regardait avec inquiétude, il secoua la tête et s'adressa a eux :

« Nous ferions peut être mieux de la laisser se reposer, le temps qu'elle s'habitue a sa nouvelle condition. Dit il avec détachement.

Je ne supportais pas qu'il parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Tout le monde repartit alors dans sa conversation. Edward, après avoir enfin ouvert la bouche semblait s'être de nouveau enfermé dans son mutisme, les yeux sur ses chaussures. Je n'en pouvais plus. « VOILA QUE TU RECOMMENCE !! Pensais-je avec force, hors de moi. C'est alors que comme en réponse a mon appel silencieux, il cria a son tour:

« LAISSER MOI LE TEMPS !! »

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers nous.


	6. Chapter 6

_**R. aux R. : **__Je suis un peu déçu. Je suis en train de penser que les gens n'aime pas mon histoire car très peu de monde m'écrit. Je vais finir par mettre un quotas de reviews avant de mettre le prochain chapitre… __J__ Mais bon tant pis tant que j'ais quelques avis… sa ira je m'en remettrais._

_Vous aurez dans ce chapitre le pourquoi du comment de la réaction étonnante d'Edward, raison tout à fait stupide mais vous connaissez Edward… Merci pour ceux qui apprécie ma fic et qui prenne la peine de me lire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Je le regardais, éberluée. 

« Tu… Tu as… réussit a lire mes pensées ? Demandais-je timidement. »

Également sous le choc, il me regardait avec une expression de profonde incompréhension.

« Non, je n'entend pas tes pensées… J'ai… Tu as crié tellement fort… répondit il.

Bien sur que non ! » 

Sa devenait vraiment flippant. Les autres nous regardais maintenant avec curiosité. 

« Que se passe t'il ? De quoi parler vous ? Qui a crié ? Demanda Alice.

Tu n'as pas entendu ? Questionna Edward.

Personne n'a crié a part toi. Répondit elle, inquiète a présent.

Je te dis que tu est entré dans ma tête ! Tu a répondu a une pensée que j'ai prononcé. Insistais je. 

Mais c'est impossible. L'état de vampire améliore les capacités humaine, il ne les supprime pas! De plus je ne capte pas ce que tu pense en ce moment. » 

C'est bien dommage pour une fois. J'aurais voulu qu'il sache ce que son indifférence me faisait endurer. C'est alors que Carlisle intervint:

« Peut être que… c'est toi Bella. 

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Répliquais-je, sur la défensive.

Calme toi ce n'est en aucun cas un reproche. Répondit il doucement.

Pardon. Continuez s'il vous plait. 

Et bien… je ne suis sur de rien mais … Peut être est-ce toi qui est entré dans la tête d'Edward.

Hein ? 

Je sais, très expressif mais sur le moment je n'est pas trouvé mieux. Apparemment, les autres membres du clan ne comprenaient pas plus que moi. 

Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse bien sur, mais je pense que face à la réaction d'Edward après ta transformation, tu étais en colère et tes pensées étaient par conséquent plus claires, nettes et exprimées avec beaucoup de force. Comme ton attention était concentrée sur lui, c'est Edward qui a reçu le message.

Mais comment sa se fait ? Demandais-je .

Étant humaine, ton esprit était protégé. Cela ne dépendait pas de toi et tu ne pouvais changer cet état. Maintenant, il est possible que ton esprit puisse s'ouvrir aux autres selon ta propre volonté et qu'il puisse construire une connexion eux.

Ce qui veut dire ? » Demandais je agacée de ne pas comprendre.

Ce fut Edward qui répondit a ma question:

« Télépathie. Dit il simplement.

Pour faire simple, oui c'est exact.

C'est génial alors ! Mais comment sa marche ? Sa fonctionne avec tout le monde ?

Ce sera à toi de nous le dire, je ne peux pas t'aider la dessus. Tu aura sûrement du mal à contrôler cette capacité au début mais sa viendra avec le temps comme les autres. Essaye de t'entraîner comme tu peux. »

Tient, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Je regardai Edward fixement et il fit de même. Je me concentrais sur lui, asseyant de faire le vide dans mon esprit, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire lorsque vous avez devant les yeux le plus bel Apollon jamais créé. Je décidais alors de fermer les yeux et c'est avec étonnement que, avant avoir pu essayer de lui envoyer un quelconque message, j'entendis comme un murmure, ou plutôt comme le son d'une vielle radio dont le son est au minimum. Je tentais de me concentrer sur ce son, il s'intensifia, se fit plus clair et j'en compris enfin le sens. Enfin, comprendre est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt que j'arrivais à identifier les sons. C'était l'hymne nationale traduite dans je ne sais quelle langue. Le goujat avait emprunté la technique d'Alice pour m'empêcher d'atteindre ses pensées. J'ouvris les yeux. Le principal concerné me regardait avec un sourire supérieur, fier de lui. Je le fusillais du regard, ce qui ne sembla pas avoir plus d'effet que lorsque j'étais humaine, et tout en restant concentrée sur lui, je fermais de nouveau les yeux et pensait : « ça ne fait rire que toi » . « Je m'en doute… » entendis je alors dans ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. Il me fixait avec un regard désolé. Ma colère fut alors remplacé par de la tristesse. Je me tournais vers Carlisle, Esmé et Alice qui étaient les seuls a être restés. Ils nous regardaient, bien conscient qu'un échange silencieux s'était produit et peut être attendaient ils plus de détails sur mes nouvelles capacités. Je n'en avait pas envie pour le moment.

« Je suis désolé, il faut … que je sorte un moment…prendre l'air… seule. » dis je, le dernier mot fut presque murmuré mais ils comprirent. Carlisle me conseilla de ne pas m'approcher de la ville par mesure de précaution car si ma soif ne s'était pas encore déclarée, cela ne tarderait pas. Je sortis alors sans un regard pour Edward, je n'aurais pas pu ne pas le prendre dans mes bras si j'avais de nouveau vu ses magnifiques prunelles emplis de tristesse. Je courus donc a vitesse vampirique dans les bois. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**R. aux R**_. : _Niark niark niark, j'adore… Je vais passer pour une sadique mais j'adore vos réactions. Calmez vous, respirez, sa va s'arranger. Ne lui en voulez pas trop le pauvre ! D'ailleurs je suis désolé mais je me suis trompé en vous répondant dans le chapitre précèdent. C'est dans CE chapitre que j'explique pourquoi Edward réagis comme ça ! Désolé j'suis tête en l'air… _

_**simklob: **__J'adore tes reviews, elle m'on fait beaucoup rire. Je t'aime bien, je le sens ! Et ne t'inquiète pas-tu n'a pas l'air d'être le seul a ne pas comprendre Edward, ça a surpris beaucoup de monde, sa me fait plaisir d'ailleurs. _

_Avant que j'oublie, il est possible qu'auparavant il y est de petit soucis pour écrire des reviews. Normalement tout est arrangé ! Voila voila, vous pouvez donc écrire en masse !_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Je savais très exactement où j'avais envie d'aller. Je retrouvais la clairière facilement. Le lieu de notre premier rendez vous n'avait pas changer. C'était une journée sombre mais je m'y sentis bien. Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe humide en son milieu et fermais les yeux. Je tentais de m'imprégner de tout les sons qui m'entouraient, testant mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Je m'arrêtais quelques seconde sur les bruits que faisait deux lapins dans leurs terriers, puis sur deux oiseaux qui chantaient tel un disloque fait de petites notes de musiques. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées tout d'abord par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, ensuite par une odeur que je reconnaîtrais entre milles, son odeur. Bien que je sache qu'il n'était pas loin, je décidais de ne pas bouger. Je l'écoutais approcher, il allait étrangement lentement comme s'il n'était pas pressé d'arriver ici. Il ne m'avait peut être pas perçu…. Bien sur que si, si moi je l'ai sentis lui aussi. Je tentais de me connecter à lui par la pensée mais il était apparemment trop loin. J'attendis donc qu'il se décide.

« Toujours aussi belle… »

Belle façon d'introduire la conversation, non ? Il avait presque murmuré cette simple phrase. Décidément, il m'étonnera toujours. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, je ne me redressa pas non plus. Je répondis juste:

« Oui, c'est un endroit magnifique. »

Je l'entendis étouffer un rire et se rapprocher encore un peu plus de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

« je ne parlais pas de la clairière. »

Hein ? Alors maintenant il me fait des compliments. Que dire après ça ? Je soupirais et ne répondit pas. Le laisser mariner me paraissait une excellente idée. Je n'essayais même plus de m'introduire dans sa tête, je voulais qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait à me dire, lui-même. Se serai trop facile.

« Bella…

Edward ? »

Cette fois ce fut lui qui soupira. Quoi ? C'était de bonne guerre quand même. Il ne pouvait pas me reprocher de lui en vouloir.

« Bella s'il te plait, veux tu bien me regarder ? Je t'en prie. »

Le ton de sa voix me fit immédiatement ouvrir les yeux. Il était suppliant. Le faire mariner, oui, le faire souffrir, pas question. Je fis donc ce qu'il me demandait. Je me leva et lui fis face. Je pouvais voir une certaine douleur dans ses yeux. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer:

« Que me veux tu Edward ? Tu ma demandé tu temps, je t'en donne si tu en à besoin. »

J'avais essayer de donner de la force à ma voix cependant ma voix trahissait mon angoisse qu'il veuille mettre une certaine distance entre nous. Il dut le percevoir car il me dit doucement :

« je t'aime Bella.

Alors pourquoi ?

Je t'ai tué ! J'ai fais de toi un monstre sans âme, ni espoir de Salut. Je t'ai vu souffrir pendant près de quatre jours, j'ai entendu tes hurlements, tes pleurs et ta souffrance, tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Comment pourrais je te regarder en face après ça ?

Tu te monte le bourricot, Edward ! C'est finis tout ça ! Je suis vivante, autant que peut l'être un vampire mais j'existe, je vis et je t'aime ! Tu ma donné ce que je voulais plus que tout au monde, une vie d'éternité près de toi. Un jour, tu m'a avoué le désirer toi aussi. Aurais tu changé d'avis ? » Demandais je, soudainement prise d'un doute.

Bien sur, il devait regretter. Il venait de réaliser qu'il allait devoir rester avec moi pour toujours et cela l'ennuyait. C'est alors qu'il m'embrassa brusquement. J'avoue que celle la, je l'avais pas vu venir. Remise de ma surprise, je lui rendit son baiser avec passion, essayant de lui faire comprendre combien je l'aimais par ce simple baiser. Bien que vampire, je me sentais défaillir au contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles ne me semblaient plus aussi froide et cette chaleur nouvelle me fit frémir. Il resserrait son étreinte de plus en plus, réalisant peu à peu qu'il n'avait plus a faire attention à cela. Je me serrais donc davantage contre lui, un bras autour de son cou et une main dans ses cheveux. Sa ne devrait pas être permis d'embrasser aussi bien. N'ayant pas pris l'habitude d'arrêter de respirer, ce fut moi qui mis fin à cet instant à contre cœur. Il posa alors son front contre le mien. J'était haletante. J'entrepris une connexion entre nos esprits, je me concentrais, yeux clos, et lorsque je perçu le faible son, le même que la dernière fois, je pensais : « je t'aime » et quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendis me répondre : « moi aussi, je t'aime ma Bella. » J'étais au anges, non seulement j'avais retrouvé mon Edward, mais j'estimais que je m'améliorais dans mon pouvoirs au vue de cette première journée. Je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne et quand je relevais la tête pour regarder mon dieu vivant je fus agréablement surprise de le voir plus rayonnant que jamais. Il souriait et ses yeux étaient pétillant. Je su à cet instant qu'il était heureux et j'adorais ça. Nous décidâmes de rester encore un peu ici, histoire d'être un peu tranquille, puis vers la fin de l'après midi, nous nous levâmes pour rentrer, main dans la main, ma tête contre son épaule, aussi lentement que nos capacités nous le permettaient.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Reponse aux reviews: **__Simklop_: T'es une sadique aussi a ce que je vois. J C bien il faut le comprendre ce pauvre ( et très mignon ) Edward. Il était juste triste. Et au fait je ne t'autorise a dire stupidité bout du dixième chapitre( si dixième il y a ! ). Merci pour ta reviews très longue… Jles aime bien tes commentaires, c marrant. Voila, voila.

_naikyy:_Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu sois soulagé mais je crois que je vais kan même essayer de faire des chapitres stressant pour les lecteurs. J'aime bien vos réactions !

_ESTREBOOU aUDREY_: Merci Vampire-croc ! Mais ce n'est pas TON Edward !! Contente que tu aime !

_Pitchoungirl: _Désolé pour les chapitres trop court mais sur Works il paraissent beaucoup plus long. Sorry ! J'espère qu 'elle va quand même continuer à t'attirer. Pour répondre a ta question je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre je vais écrire pour la simple raison que je ne connais pas encore le contenu de mon histoire ! Bizarre ? Je ne sais pas ! Peut être bien !

BONNE LECTURE !!

_**Publicité **__**: Si vous aimez les histoire de vampire et celle d'amour… Si vous aimez le manga « vampire knight » allez voir la fic de **__**Satsuki-san : « **__**Sentiments et sang**__** ». **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

J'étais assise sur le lit de ma sœur depuis 10 min déjà refusant de dire quoi que ce soit. On ne pouvait pas raconter de telles choses même à quelqu'un de ta propre famille. Je restais campée sur mes position pendant qu'Alice s'énervait à essayer de me faire cracher le morceau :

« Aller quoi !! Bella ! S'il te plait !

Justement non, ça ne me plais pas ! Je ne dirais rien, et de toute façon, tu sais déjà tout. Je l'ai vu à ta tête quand vous été rentrés, espèce de petite vicieuse, perverse et obsédée !!

Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère ? Je veux juste que tu me dise comment cela c'est passé pour toi, je ne crois pas te demander la lune, si ?

Détrompe toi, c'est tout comme.

Mais enfin, Bella …. »

C'était repartit pour un tour. Ses arguments étaient de plus en plus contestable : elle est ma sœur, je suis, par conséquent, censée tous lui dire. Quel bonheur alors d'avoir été fille unique auparavant. C'était décidément trop gênant de savoir qu'elle avait assisté à ma première fois avec son propre frère, même si elle me soutenait hardiment, un peu trop à mon avis, avoir stoppé sa vision avant que cela devienne trop… intime. Non, vraiment je ne lui dirais rien de plus. La porte qui s'ouvrait interrompis le fil de mes pensées ainsi que les jérémiades d'Alice. Une chevelure blonde apparu dans l'entre bâillement de la porte. C'était Rosalie.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda elle.

Ah! Très bien. Elle allait peut être pouvoir convaincre Alice d'arrêter de me harceler. celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête pour lui permettre de venir nous rejoindre. Mais ses premiers mots me firent l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide balancé en pleine figure.

« Alors Bella ? Cette soirée en tête à tête s'est bien passée ? » me demanda elle avec un sourire.

« Ah non tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi !! Répliquais je, J'ai déjà assez d'Alice !

Alice a raison, entre fille et entre sœur, on peut …

Se raconter ce genre de chose … finissais je, Alice m'a déjà sorti cet argument que je trouve plutôt contestable. Si on suivait cette maxime, ce serait l'horreur dans toute les familles ! »

Les filles se lancèrent un regard. Elles sourirent, et Alice me dit :

« Il a pas assuré, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veut rien dire, c'est pour ne pas le blesser.

Tu a sûrement raison, dans ce cas on ne devraient pas insisté… »

J'écoutait leur conversation, consternée, je ne voulais surtout pas qu 'elle pensent cela, si Edward captait leurs pensées ça allait certainement lui faire du mal, le blesser dans son amour propre.

« Non ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! C'était génial mais…

A ce point là ? Demanda Rosalie. C'était si bien que ça ?

Tu est encore loin, mais alors très loin de la réalité… »

Je me coupais subitement. Alice gloussa suivit par Rosalie. Je compris soudain. Je m'étais fais avoir comme une débutante. Je me renfrognait. Mes sœurs retrouvèrent peu à peu leur sérieux.

« On est vraiment heureuses que cela se soit bien passé pour toi, pour vous.

C'est vrai, en tant qu'humaine tu courais tout de même un risque. Edward a du faire un gros effort. Et maintenant que tu est vampire… Comment Est-ce que … »

Je secouais la tête pour montrer que je ne dirais rien de plus. Mais Alice répondit d'elle-même à cette question.

« Il ne l'on pas encore fait ! Dit elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Sur ce, je lui balançais un oreiller à la figure si vite qu'elle ne put l'esquiver.

« Et celui la, tu la vu peut être ?

Celui la non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive à voir des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes et je ne préciserais pas le lien avec les oreillers. » Répliqua-t-elle, pour me faire enrager.

Rosalie continua sur le même délire qu'Alice:

« Hum… une vrai bête de sexe alors…

Mes deux sœurs échangèrent un nouveau regard complice. Par mesure de sécurité, je me connectais à leur conscience. Je n'entendis que quelques mots de leurs pensée : « Sauter… Edward… salon » Je leurs lançais un regard noir.

« vous n'oseriez … »

Trop tard, elles avaient déjà filées hors de la chambre. Je me précipitais à leur suite pour tenter de les empêcher. Arrivée dans le salon je vis Edward entre Rosalie et Alice, celles en train de faire du charme a MON amoureux. Jasper et Emmet également dans la pièce, ne semblaient pas très heureux de cette scène bien que je perçus chez Jasper un léger sourire amusé. Décidée à jouer le jeu de mes sœurs, je pris une position de prédateur accroupi, les lèvres retroussée et j'émis un grondement menaçant. Les deux intéressées se levèrent, entraînant Edward, qui semblait ne rien comprendre, avec elles. Je me jetais alors sur le groupe. L'impact produisit un bruit sourd, tel un grondement de tonnerre. Tout en riant aux éclats notre « combat » commença. Bien que désavantagée par le nombre, je réussi à sauver mon honneur, c'est-à-dire Edward, des assauts répétés des deux furies. Emmet semblait sur le point de se ranger au coté de sa femme, mais je l'interrompis en grondant intérieurement : « tu n'a pas intérêt à t'y mettre, sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas ». Emmet sursauta lorsqu'il entendit ma voix dans sa tête, la secoua d'un air déçu mais suivit mon « conseil ». Au bout d'une bonne vingtaines de minutes Edward, enfin décidé à se défendre, et moi avions maîtrisés Rosalie et Alice, boudeuse.

« Alors ? Qui sont les meilleurs ? Demandais je, assise sur le dos d'Alice tout en lui tenant les deux mains derrière le dos.

Oh, sa va hein ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Me dit elle. C'est toi qui nous a dit qu'Edward était une bête de s…. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que je plaquais une main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Cependant, mon amour du entendre les pensées d'Alice car il me fixa un moment, abasourdi, puis sa surprise se transforma en fierté. Il m'adressa un sourire coquin, tandis que ses frères, qui avaient apparemment compris ce qu'Alice avait voulu dire, étaient hilares. Auparavant, j'aurais piqué un gros fard et en ce moment je fus heureuse que cette habitudes eut disparue. Je relâchais Alice, contrariée et lançais un regard noir à mes frères qui rigolaient toujours. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Carlisle et Esmee entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait rire à ce point ? » Demanda Esmee.

Je coupais plusieurs voix prêtent à répondre avec plaisir.

« Rien, absolument rien ne les fait rire et si quelqu'un à quelque chose à redire je le réduis en pièce, c'est clair ? » Menaçais je d'un voie forte en regardant mes frères et sœurs l'un après l'autre.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que ils ne voulaient pas se frotter à une vampire nouvelle née qu'ils arrêtèrent alors de se moquer ou bien juste parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas me vexer et peu importe, seul l'effet m'importais. Je me tournais vers Alice et me connectais à son esprit: « _je te retiens, vraiment. Merci beaucoup ! _» . Elle haussa les épaules et sourit. « _Tu m__'__en voudra juste une petite cinquantaines d__'__années, sa te passera vite _» . Je me tournais vers Edward, boudeuse. Il me sourit tendrement, et me tendis la main. Je la pris et il m'entraîna dehors.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Réponse aux reviews : **__**Satsuki-san**__: __Merciiii ma baka-neko -chan !! Contente que ça t plu !! Voila la suite !_

_**Pitchoungirl**__: C'est gentil de me pardonner ! Sa me fait plaisir que tu suive ! _

_**inconnue707 **__**: **__Voila voila !! Désolé je met plus de temps a poster mais bon … période de révision ! _

_**naikyy: **__Contente de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment et d'avoir réussi a faire rire quelques personnes ! Bisous ! Ce chapitre est un peu moins marrant, c'est peu dle dire ! _

_**simklob: **__faut bien qu'elle se défende la tite Bella, sinon c pas drôle ! Alice est irremplaçable bien sur ! _

_**maudetg**__** : **__Lol. A ce point la ? Perso je trouve ma manière d'écrire trop technique et pas assez spontané mais si ça te plait tant mieux._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le ciel était couvert, mais bien sur, je ne ressentais plus le froids. Edward continuais à avancer, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Sans me regarder, il me dit:

« Tu te souviens du jours ou tu ma demandé si un jours tu aurais le droit d'assister à une partie de chasse ?

Oui bien sur, tu a d'ailleurs été catégorique ce jours la. Tu m'as envoyé balader sec !

Tu exagères. Je t'ais juste dit que cela serait vraiment dangereux pour toi ! Mais… si ça te tente toujours… »

J'en restais bouche bée.

« Tu est sérieux ? Vraiment ? Sa ne te dérange pas ? Demandais je, ravie.

Et bien, si tu y tient vraiment… je n'ais plus de raisons valables de te refuser ce plaisir. »

Il tourna son merveilleux visage vers moi. Je lui fit un sourire rayonnant qu'il me rendit avec tellement de plaisir que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Nous courûmes alors dans la forêt. Pendant quelques minutes, nous prenions juste du plaisir à courir ensemble, main dans la main, sentir le vent sur notre visage, indifférents au monde extérieur. Soudain, mon mari s'arrêta. Prise dans mon élan, je lâchais sa main et m'arrêtais quelques branches plus loin. Il me fit un sourire, plaça son index contre ses lèvres pour m'intimer le silence.

Je l'observais donc dans faire de bruits se mettre dans sa position de chasseur, quasiment accroupi, lèvres retroussées, le regard au loin. Même comme ça, il restait d'une élégance sans égale. Une beauté effrayante, animale. Je tentais de voir, de sentir sa proie. C'était un grand cerf, a défaut de puma. Son odeur me fit avoir la gorge sèche mais je me tenais tranquille pour ne pas gâcher ce moment. Lorsque Edward bondit, je le vis a peine tellement il était rapide. Il fut sur le cerf en un rien de temps, sur son dos, toutes dents dehors. Il le mordit sauvagement au cou. Je le regardais avec admiration, lorsqu'une odeur me frappa violemment les narines.

C'était une odeur merveilleusement enivrante. La gorge soudain asséchée à l'extrême, je cherchais avidement la source de ce parfum. Je couru pour m'en rapprocher et enfin je le vis. C'était un homme d'environ cinquante ans en pleine randonné, seul. Je me figeais tandis que l'homme continuais d'avancer dans ma direction, inconscient du danger qui le menaçais, inconscient de la lutte intérieure qui se déroulait en moi. Il ne fallait pas, c'était un humain. Je pris ma gorge entre mes mains comme si cela allait calmer son irritation. Il fallait que je pense à Carlisle et à son combat, à Edward qui me soutenais. Il fallait que je résiste, que je coupe ma respiration mais cette odeur était vraiment succulente, légèrement sucrée. Je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Juste une goutte, je ne lui ferais pas de mal, je ne le tuerais pas. Mon instinct animal dominait peu à peu ma raison et ma volonté. J'allais bondir à mon tour mais deux bras musclés m'enserrèrent tel un étau, m'empêchant d'agir. Je fut plaquée contre un arbre dos à l'humain et mon « agresseur » me fit face.

C'était Edward. Cependant, ma proie se rapprochait, son odeur se fit par conséquent plus forte et ma volonté se brisa. Je commençais à me débattre dans les bras de mon amour. Ma gorge me faisait souffrir, tellement souffrir, je désirais ce sang, j'en avais besoin. Edward, me regardais, affolé, ses prunelles fouillant les miennes.

« Bella, je t'en prie, arrête, Bella, regarde moi ! Supplia-t-il.

Lâche moi ! Je le veut ! J'en est besoin ! S'il te plait, laisse moi !

Coupe ta respiration, mon amour, je t'en prie ! »

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler, grâce à ma force de nouvelle née je prenais le dessus. J'allais enfin pouvoir calmer la douleur de ma gorge. L'humain était maintenant à notre hauteur. J'allais me dégager de ces bras qui me protégeaient de moi-même, lorsque quelqu'un vint à son secours. Alice.

Leur deux force réunit je ne pouvais plus remporter. Ma sœur me maintenait les bras tout en bloquant mes jambes tandis qu'Edward immobilisait mon buste. L'humain passa a coté de nous en contrebas, sans se douter de rien. De profil son visage me dit quelque chose. Soudain un léger bruits lui fit tourner la tête vers nous et ce fut avec horreur que je le reconnu. C'était le père de Mike. J'eu tout d'un coup la nausée et cessais alors de me débattre. Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche comme si cela pouvais effacer ce que j'avais failli faire. J'avais voulu son sang, et je le voudrais encore tant que son odeur n'aurait pas disparu. Ce fut a se moment précis que je réalisa vraiment ce que j'étais devenu. Un danger. Et pas seulement pour les autres, mais aussi pour ma famille qui gardait si bien le secret de leur espèce. J'aurais pu, en quelques secondes briser ce que Carlisle avait construit ici. De plus, j'avais été à deux doigts de détruire la vie de Mike. Je voyais d'ici les gros titres des journaux « Une bête sauvage et cruelle attaque un des meilleur citoyens de notre ville. » Je me sentais tellement mal dans ma peau, tellement mal. Je me dégoûtais. J'aurais voulu mourir sur cet arbre. Edward et Alice m'observaient, attendant peut être une nouvelle attaque du monstre. Je me dégageais violemment d'un coup sec. Leur lançais un regard troublé, puis m'enfuis au loin dans la foret, là où j'étais sur que personne ne viendrait me déranger.

--

_Desolé c court je sais bien mais j'ai pas réussi a développé plus mes idées donc voila. Mais je fais des efforts !!_

_A la prochaine !!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Reponse aux reviews:**_

_x0-alicecullen-x0 _: Jme fais applaudir !! Trop bien ! Merciiii bcp ! Bon si elle a pas craqué c un peu grâce a son chéri et Alice !! Bonne lecture !!

_Arya15_ : Pour ce que pense Edward de la « bête de sexe » se sera un chouia plus tard ! Promis !

_Pitchoungirl_ : C vrai c court mais si tu l'aime bien c le principal !! Merci pour tes encouragements !

_naikyy _: Vraiment trop impatiente !! Pas possible ça !! Voila voila la suite et les réponse a tes question… peut être .

_simklob_ : Hi hi merciiii encore !! T indulgente avec moi ! C cool.

Et puis c vrai kes kil fais dans une foret pomé tout seul le gonz c pas possible ça… pas de bol je dirai… Et puis c tout de même un randonneur accomplis, il teste peut être des truc pour son magasin !! Va savoir !

_Satsuki-san _: Ma Sevvv !! Tu c très bien que sa va pas s'arrêter !! Voyons quelle idée ! J'espère que tu aimera celui la aussi ! Bisous !

_maudetg_ : Et oui pauvre Bella…. C triste elle a failli bouffer un gens ! Qu'elle connaît en plus. Po cool ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Ce ne fut qu'au lever du jour que je me décidais à rentrer à la maison. Presque à contre cœur. Je ne voulais pas voir leur regard se poser sur moi, ne sachant que faire, ni que dire. Je savais qu'il ne m'en voudraient pas… pas vraiment. Ils seraient inquiets, désolés. Cela suffisait pour que je ne veuille pas rentrer. Mais il le fallait. Je ne pouvais les fuir éternellement. J'allais devoir les affronter un jour ou l'autre.

Histoire de ne pas reproduire la même erreur - essayer de bouffer un pauvre innocent sur le chemin du retour - je pris quelques précautions. J'avais chassé. Pour la première fois et seule. Personne pour me guider à part mon instinct. J'attrapais un cerf et deux lapin mais leur goût me parut fade en comparaison avec l'odeur sucrée et tentante de tout à l'heure. Cette pensée me dégoûta plus encore de moi-même. J'allais devoir m'y faire. Avec beaucoup de chance et de volonté, j'arriverais à résister au bout d'un ans, mais il était possible et même plus que probable que je sois fragile pendant encore longtemps, dix ans… cinquante ans…. Je pensais à Carlisle. Cela faisait plus de trois cent ans qu'il était vampire et l'odeur du sang lui était presque indifférent. Mon admiration et mon respect pour lui étaient sans limite. Mais Jasper. Cela faisait plus de cinquante déjà qu'il s'essayait au régime alimentaire « végétarien » de sa famille et il avait encore du mal à résister. Que m'avait dit Edward à son propos ? « Pour Jasper, ils sont interchangeables ». Au bout de cinquante ans. Je cessais de penser à cela. Ça n'arrangerais rien. Mais j'avais pris ma décision. J'espérais juste qu'elle serait accepter par l'homme que j'aime. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas tout de suite que j'étais arrivé et que je me tenais déjà sur la pas de la porte d'entré. Ce fut plus rapide que ce que j'avais prévu mais bon tant pis. Je tandis une main légèrement tremblante vers la poigné, mais ce ne fut pas moi qui la tourna. Je me retrouvais alors face à face avec mon deuxième père. Carlisle. Je baissais vivement les yeux, incapable d'affronter son regard. J'avais honte de moi, de ce que j'aurais pu faire si Edward et Alice n'étaient pas intervenus. Je tentais de prendre la parole mais je ne réussis qu'à baragouiner que quelque mots incompréhensibles:

« Carlisle… Je… Je suis… vraiment d… »

Il me coupa:

« Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, Bella.

Bien sur que si, rétorquais je, J'ai failli… »

Mais de nouveau il me coupa la parole.

« Dans ce cas, tu est toute pardonnée. Nous savions tous que cela allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. C'est juste arrivé plus vite que prévu. De plus, tu n'a rien fais de mal. » Il continua avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. « Tu en a eu envie, et tous le monde ici le comprend. » Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. « Maintenant entre et n'y pense plus. Il y a plusieurs personne ici qui s'inquiètent pour toi. »

J'obéi, tout en retenant mes sanglots. Le regard de Carlisle à ce moment la me rappela celui que me lançais Charlie lorsque je venais de faire une gaffe et que je m'en voulais. C'était le regard d'un père, le regard d'un père qui pardonne à sa fille. Je passais devant et entra dans le salon. Tout le monde était la bien sur, et au courant de ma « petite » faiblesse. Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que ma vue fut réduite au torse de mon bien aimé. Les bras d'Edward m'enserrèrent de nouveaux mais cette fois avec douceur et tendresse. Je posa ma tête au creux de son cou et murmura uniquement pour lui: « _Pardonne moi, mon amour, je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même… je ne voulais pas… enfin je_… »

« Chuut, Bella… je sais tout ça. » murmura-t-il a mon oreille, Excuse moi… J'aurais du rester près de toi. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule. Si j'avais été plus attentif…

Arrête ! Coupais je, Tu na rien à te reprocher, arrête de chercher à m'excuser tout le temps et à mettre les tort sur toi. Tu n'a rien fait de mal… au contraire… Tu as sauvé cet homme. »

Je m'écartais légèrement de lui. Je lançais un regard désolé à ma sœur, qui me fit comprendre par un regard que tout était pardonné. Comme avec Edward je m'adressais à elle seule, trouvant tout à coup mon pouvoir bien pratique parfois: « _Merci beaucoup Alice, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais sans toi ?_ » Elle me répondit en souriant: « _Des bêtises ! _»

« Sans vous… je… je ne sais pas si… Enfin si plutôt je sais que je … » , Bredouillais je, incapable de trouver mes mots, « Bref, merci… »

Alice se leva, et ce fut son tour de me prendre dans ses bras. Quand elle me lâcha je me tournais vers Emmet et Jasper:

« Autant pour votre petit pari, les garçons, même si ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut protéger, j'ai des gardes du corps d'enfer ! Lançais je, pour détendre l'atmosphère, Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sur !

Ils me regardèrent, gênés et peu fiers d'eux mais je leur souris, ils rigolèrent, c'était un mauvais moment passé mais je devais encore annoncer la nouvelle de mon prochain départ. Je retrouvais mon sérieux et, sure que tous le monde m'entendraient, murmurais:

« Je doit partir… »

Un silence s'installa suite cette annonce. Pendant quelques minutes, mon mari me regarda fixement, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis il me fit un de ses sourires en coins qui me faisait tant craquer.

« Je viens de penser que je ne t'ai pas encore emmener en voyage de noce. »

Il me sourit de nouveau. Incapable de résister j'enfoui me tête contre son cou et me blotti dans ses bras. Je lui murmurai, silencieusement, rien que pour lui: « _Merci mon amour__…_». Pour toute réponse, il me serra plus fort dans ses bras musclés. J'entendis Carlisle s'avancer vers nous. Je me détachais alors de mon homme pour lui faire face. Il mit une main sur mon épaule, me sourit - Bon dieu tous le monde dans cette famille ont des sourire a tombé par terre - et me dit:

« Je comprend, mais malheureusement, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement ! »

Hein ? Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, je ne comprenais pas. Je regardais Edward, histoire de voir si j'étais seule dans ce cas. Apparemment oui, puisqu'il regardait son père avec un magnifique sourire et je le vis hocher la tête, sûrement en réponse à une question muette. Quand enfin il se tourna vers moi, il me dit :

« Carlisle commence à faire très jeune pour l'age qu'on lui donne, tu ne trouve pas ? »

Je regardait simultanément les deux hommes, éberluée.

« Vous voulez… venir avec nous ? »

Je me tournais de nouveau vers Edward ( J'allais finir par avoir mal au cœur.) celui-ci encra ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes et me fit un large sourire des plus éclatant. j'eu encore l'impression que mon cœur eu un raté. S'il me sourit encore une fois comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par tombé dans les pommes. Ce serait vraiment pas marrant pour un vampire. Pour lui rendre la pareille, je lui envoyais à mon tours mon plus beau sourire. Je vis à ce moment ses yeux se remplirent de tendresse. Tour a tout, j'observais les réactions des autres membres de la famille et tour a tour je vis qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec Carlisle. Alice se jeta sur moi sans douceur et j'eu même le droit à un léger sourire de la part de Rosalie. C'était décidé. Nous partions. Nous quittions Forks. Tous ensemble. Je devais être en ce moment même la fille la plus heureuse du monde.

………………………………………**...**

Dur dur d'écrire pendant la période d'exam ! Vous me comprenez j'en suis sure !

Mais voila un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, comme toujours !! Bisous et à la prochaine.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Reponse aux reviews :**_

_**ESTREBOOU aUDREY**__** : **__Des fois t pire que Sev quand il s'agit d'être sadique franchement !! Po possible ça ! _

_Stress des exams ? Quel stress ? Stress pas moi ! Chui une dure a cuire !! Bisous !_

_**Arya15 :**__ Oups ! Tu fais bien dle faire remarquer ! Merci sa me permet de rectifier ! Ça c l'habitude des livres … Arf je ferais attention ! _

_**cinderella191**__ : Merciii sa fait plaisir ! J'espère que ton épreuve c bien passé ! _

_**naikyy**__ : Merci pour ton merde ! _

_Si tu veux savoir ou ils vont aller faudra lire la suite… Niark niark niark ! Mais t'inquiète pas, ils vont pas partir tous ensemble en lune de miel voyons !! Mais c'est pour pas qu'ils soient trop loin les uns des autres ! Bisous !_

_**Satsuki-san**__ : Baka ! J'ai pas écrit qu'elle pleurait ! J'ai écrit sanglots retenu ! Dans le livre tu remarquera que c souvent. Na ! Et t'inquiète pas pour les visions des scènes au ralenti sa m'arrive trop souvent, surtout quand j'écrit ! Bye ! Bisous ! _

_**Pitchoungirl**__ : T'inquiète ! Je gère la fougère ! ridicule se que je dit, non ? Et tant mieux si tu aime !_

_**simklob**__ : Miss indulgente ! C peut être pas une mauvaise idée de lui faire bouffer Jess… Idée creuser LOL ! Nan je rigole ! Quand même pas ! Voici la suite que tu attendais ! Bonne lecture ! _

_**maudetg**__ : OMG ça veut dire « Oh My God » ? Faut pas te mettre des coup de pression comme ça ! Je suis pas tarée au point de vouloir séparé mes deux tourtereaux ! Respire !_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le soir même, Carlisle faisait des recherches pour trouver un endroit sympa ou déménager. Je savais qu'ils cherchait quelque chose a proximité d'une petite comme Forks mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Ma petites faiblesse pour le sang nous donnait une occasion, à Edward et moi, de passer un peu de temps tout les deux, isolés. Peut être une grande forêt, où la faune serait abondante, dans une petite cabane en bois près d'une rivière. Je nous y voyais déjà. Je me demandais si nous pourront aller dans un endroit ou je pourrait goûter le puma. Rien que d'y penser me mettait l'eau a la bouche. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tellement que je n'entendis pas Edward s'approcher de moi.

« A quoi penses tu ? » demanda il.

Je sursautais. Même vampire il arrivait toujours a me surprendre. Il faudrait que je soit plus attentive dorénavant. Gênée par sa question, j'esquivais. « _N__'__apparaît pas comme ça ! _» « _Ce n__'__est pas ma faute si tu est particulièrement inattentive__…_ » J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part, non ?

« Tu as les yeux tout noir, à quoi pensais tu ? »

Je fis la moue mais il continua de me fixer pour que je lui réponde. A contre cœur, je répondis. « _Aux pumas_. » « _Oh !_ » Très spontanée comme réaction. J'aimais beaucoup ce pouvoir. Répondant a son regard surpris, je précisais. « _Oui je me demande si il y en aura là où nous irons__…__ Je veut savoir quel goût ça a._ » Il sourit. Puis taquin, il me dit:

« Je voudrais pouvoir t'emmener faire un « safari » en Afrique. »

« _Pourquoi cela ? _»

« La lionne. »

« _Oui et bien quoi ? _»

« Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter deux minute de parler dans ma tête, c'est assez agaçant. »

« _Oh ! Désolé mais non. Carlisle a dit que je devais m__'__entraîner pour maîtriser et améliorer mon don._ »

Je souris, l'innocence incarnée. « _Continue, tu disais quoi sur les lionnes ? _» Il me lança un regard peu amène mais continua:

« Je disais qu'il faudrait que tu y goûte, je suis sur que ce serai ton met préféré… »

« _Et pour quelle raisons ? _»

« Je t'ai vu courir, tu ressemble à une lionne, ou même à un petit chat, mais je ne suis pas sur que tu apprécierais de manger du chat. Tu as une course très féline.»

« _Une lionne hein ? _»

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur mon visage. Par voie de conséquence, lui parut méfiant. J'étais à l'opposé du lit par rapport à lui. Soudain, je me mit à quatre pattes et m'avançais vers lentement, élégamment, lèvres retroussées sur mes dents et poussant un grognement sourd.

« _hum__…__ non tout compte plutôt un petit chaton_. » lança-t-il, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Sur ce le petit chaton se jeta sur le beau puma et le plaqua au sol. Il n'essaya même pas de se débattre, même pas drôle, se contentant de me regarder avec un sourire qui me disait clairement: « Qu'est ce que tu essaye de faire là ? ». A califourchon sur lui, je mis alors une de mes mains à coté de sa tête et une autre sur sa joue. Je rapprochait lentement mon visage du sien, vraiment lentement. Pas à allure humaine, non. Même pas. Encore plus lentement. Je vis un éclat de désir dans ses beaux yeux mais je n'accélérais pas. Lui ne bougea pas non plus, attendant. J'étais maintenant a quelques millimètres de ses lèvres alors qu'il croyait vraiment que j'allais l'embrasser, je remontais légèrement mon visage, et … lui fit un minuscule bisou sur le nez. Sa tête à se moment la était à mourir de rire. Les yeux grands ouvert, l'air ahuri. J'éclatais d'un grand rire authentique et spontané. Vexé, il roula sur lui-même et je me retrouvais a une vitesse folle en dessous de lui. Je n'eu pas le temps de protester qu'il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes sauvagement. Je répondit à son baiser en m'agrippant à son cou et en l'attirant plus encore vers moi. Mais cette fois, ci ce fut lui qui rompit cet instant. J'étais haletante. Je cherchais de l'air alors même qu 'il ne m'était pas indispensable. Lui souriait, fier de lui. Cependant, ce baiser avait déclenché, dans tout mon corps des sensations encore jamais ressenties. La sauvagerie dans nos baiser m'était inconnue et sa ne me laissait pas indifférente loin de là.

L'air de rien je me releva, et lui proposa une main pour l'aider même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, je savais qu'il l'accepterait. Ce qu'il fit, il la prit avec douceur. A peine debout, je le plaquais contre le mur le plus proche et à mon tour l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, nos langues se découvraient. Sans danger. Sans craintes. Sans prudence. Avec bonheur. Avec ardeur, désir et envie. Cette expérience nouvelle enflamma mon corps, je le sentais bouillir. Mes mains se baladais sur son dos, son cou, sa chevelure de cuivre. Lui me serrait fort contre son torse une main au bas de mon dos et l'autre sur mes omoplates, comme s'il voulait que jamais je ne m'éloigne de lui. J'interrompis notre baiser pour l'embrasser le long de la mâchoire, le cou puis la clavicule. Nos souffles étaient heurtés, hachés. Soudain Il me pris dans ses bras pour m'allonger sur le lit doré. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi mais je ne l'y laissais pas longtemps. En un rien de temps je fus de nouveau au dessus, l'embrassant et défaisant petit à petit les boutons de sa chemise. Il fut vite torse nu. L'étendue de sa beauté me frappa une nouvelle fois, je crois que jamais je ne m'y habituerais et j'en étais heureuse. Je me mis alors à le couvrir de baisers partout où cela m'était possible. Puis je revint à ses enivrantes lèvres. Impossible de se retenir plus longtemps il fit passer mon pull et mon tee shirt au dessus de ma tête, défit le premier bouton de mon jean et s'arrêta pour lever la tête vers moi, comme pour demander la permission. Je lui souris fiévreusement et je me retrouvais en sous vêtements. Il m'admira pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent plusieurs minutes et commença à couvrir toutes parcelles de peau de baisers. Mon corps n'était plus que frissons. Au bout de quelques minutes à ce rythme, je fus complètement nue et ce fut mon tour de le déshabiller. Une fois fait, sachant parfaitement qu'aucun de nous ne pouvais plus attendre, il entra en moi avec une douceur inégalable.

Un nouveau coté pratique d'être un vampire, c'est qu'on ne se fatigue jamais. Ma première fois avec Edward, j'étais restée K.O pendant un bon moment et je me suis endormi. Cette nuit, au contraire, fut très … longue. Et au petit matin, j'étais toujours en pleine forme. Pour le moment, j'étais blotti contre lui, yeux fermés, respirant cette douce odeur que j'aimais tant. Edward promenait sa main dans mes cheveux et le long de mon dos.

« Bella ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Oui ?

Est-ce que… tu … Enfin je voudrais savoir si…

J'adorais le voir s'emmêler les pinceaux quand il parlait. C'était tellement humain et tellement craquant.

« Vas y. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. »

Après avoir fait une petite moue désolé, dont la signification ne me vint qu'après, il continua:

« Et bien… C'est à propos de ce qu'a dit Alice… hier. »

Je me figeai. Moi qui croyais pouvoir échapper à cette conversation, c'est râpé. Comme je gardais le silence, il poursuivit:

« Tu leur a vraiment dit que j'étais…

« _Non ! Ce n__'__est pas ce que j__'__ai dis ! Tu sais comment est Alice, elle peut être très agaçante quand on lui refuse quelque chose, ce que j__'__ai fais. Je ne voulais rien dire sur ce qui c__'__était passé entre nous alors dès que j__'__ai laissé échapper une bride d__'__information__…__ Elle la amplifié juste pour me casser les pieds._ »

Une bride d'information…

Oh ! Tu veux peut être que je te donne tous les détails de la conversation. On dirait Jessica !

Eh !! Je voudrais juste savoir ce que tu as dit pour rétablir la vérité et que j'évite de me faire des illusions.

Des illusions !! Après la nuit qu'on vient de passer tu doute encore de tes capacités ? Tu me rendrais service ? Arrête de douter de toi dès qu'il s'agit de moi, tu veux ? Tu veux savoir se que j'ai dit ? J'ai dit exactement : « Génial » et « Tu est encore loin, mais alors très loin de la réalité » Voila ce que j'ai dit ! Content ? »

Je m'étais redressé juste pour lui balancer cette tirade à la figure. Maintenant que j'avais finis je pouvais de nouveau poser ma tête sur son torse de marbre sans attendre une quelconque réponse. Ce qui fait que je ne vit pas son expression mais je me doutais qu'il jubilait. Prise d'un doute, je tentais de m'insérer dans son esprit sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Je manquais apparemment mon coup puisque je l'entendis dire:_« Oui, je suis content__…__ mon amour ! Même très heureux_ » Je souris, jour j'y arriverais bien.

………………………………………...

Je m'améliore coté longueur vous trouver pas ?

Ce chapitre je l'ais écrit presque d'une traite… Mais tous ceux qui écrivent seront d'accord avec moi, il est très difficile d'écrire des scène d'amour, alors pardonner moi si c nul, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ceux qui ont râlé car j'ais éclipsé la première fois de notre couple préfère ( n'Est-ce pas ma Sevv !! ). Voila a la prochaine et hésité pas a mettre votre avis, bon ou mauvais ( mais pas de commentaire pour m'incendier siouplais ! )

l

l

l


	12. Chapter 12

_**Reponse au Reviews :**_

_**cinderella191 et tueuse-en-serie-joke et **_**loli1803****et**_**Zarti2605**_: _Merci pour vos compliment sa me fait super plaisir. Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture !!_

_**simklob **__**: **__Si c mignon c bon ! Lol ! C cool tu me rassure ! J'apprécie que tu reste indulgente et je voudrai que tu le soit deux fois plus pour ce chapitre que je n'aime pas bcp. J'ai eu trop de mal a l'écrire et ça ma pris bcp de temps alors … Bonne lecture quand même ! Bisous !_

_**ESTREBOOU aUDREY**__ : Et oui je sais, je suis marré toute seule quand j'ai écris le passage du bisous sur le nez… Niark niark niark!! En fait vous étés toutes des obsédé vous attendez que ça, des scène osées ! Lol ! _

_**naikyy**__ : Comme toujours LA review de Naikyy ! Je l'attend toujours avec impatience ! Bé si ça te plait tant mieux sa me rassure. Comme tu a lu je pense la majorité des fic sur fascination, si la mienne était pourri, tu serais bien placé pour le savoir ! _

_Je t'informe que mes épreuves se sont bien passé ( surtout maintenant que j'ai mes notes ) et que j'ai eu mon bac avec une moyenne de 11.4 ! Et je ne suis pas une tarée…Pas du tout… Mais je m'aperçois que plus j'ai des truc a faire plus j'aime écrire… Étrange ! Bref bonne lecture ! _

_**Satsuki-san **__: Nan arrête !! Je vais rougir ma Sev !! T'abuse de me faire des compliments comme ça je v prendre la grosse tête !! Bisous !!_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Je préfère prévenir tout de suite que je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre. La description c vraiment pas mon fort. Mais bon j'ai essayé de pas trop le bâcler. Il en faut bien de temps en temps. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour pondre un chapitre aussi nul ! Toute mes excuse ! Je me rattraperai prochainement, Juré ! L'intrigue principale va peut être mettre encore quelques chapitres pour se mettre en place, je c sa se traîne mais je fais de mon mieux ! De plus je ne sais pas encore comment cette histoire va finir donc la grande question se pose encore __è_

_**HAPPY **__or __**SAD**__ end ?_

_Bonne lecture !!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le lendemain matin, toute la maison était en effervescence. Nous déménagions aujourd'hui même dans le Minnesota. Carlisle et Esmée avaient eu le coup de foudre pour une grande maison en bois, proche d'une petite rivière et entourés de nature. Elle se situait a environ cinq kilomètre d'une petite ville appelée Rushford. Pas encore assez loin à mon goût. Néanmoins je préparais moi aussi mes bagages. Nous avions prévu de faire le voyage en voiture car tout le monde avais comprit, à ma plus grande honte, que l'avion n'était pas un moyen de transport très adéquat pour moi. Nous allions donc faire la route en voiture. De plus Alice ne voulait en aucun cas se séparer de sa Porsche presque neuve. Nous découvrirons la maison ensemble, puis Edward et moi choisirons un endroit pour notre lune de miel. Aucun de nous ne savaient combien de temps nous resterons rien que tout les deux, et je ne voulais pas y penser. Tous voulaient que je prenne mon temps mais certains plus qu'une autre souhaitais nous voir vite revenir parmi eux. Nous ne savions toujours pas où nous allions aller. Je laissais à Edward le loisir de me faire la surprise.

Le trajet de presque trente deux heures pour des gens normaux nous en pris moins de dix. La vitesse ne m'effrayait plus et je sentais qu'Edward était ravi de pouvoir enfin rouler à l'allure qu'il désirait. De plus, il jubilait car, ayant du abandonner ma camionnette, il allait enfin pouvoir m'offrir une voiture belle et rapide. J'avais rétorqué, plus pour le taquiner que sérieusement, que je trouvais ma voiture géniale et que je voulais qu'il me trouve exactement la même. J'aurais voulu avoir mon appareil photos sur moi ce jour la. Nous sommes arrivés a destination a l'aube. Rushford avait l'air d'une petite ville bien tranquille qui ressemblait beaucoup a Forks. Nous avons traversés la ville silencieusement bien que le 4x4 d'Emmet fit un peu plus de bruit que la M3 de Rosalie. Quelque kilomètres plus loin, nous avons pénétrés dans une foret profonde, assez dense. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous sommes entrés dans une immense clairière. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu le dessin animé « la Belle au Bois Dormant » mais si c'est le cas, essayer de vous remémorer l'endroit ou habite les trois fées avec Aurore, échangez la maison de chasseur avec une immense maison, tout en rondins de bois a l'exception de quelques piliers de briques. Mettez y une large terrasse sur le coté, de grandes portes vitrées dans chaque pièces. A l'étage, un ravissant balcon surplombait la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée. On pouvais voir qu'il y avait encore de nombreuses pièces a ce niveau. J'étais estomaquée. Edward contourna la maison par une petite allée qui menait droit a un garage en dessous de la maison assez grand pour que tout les Cullen puissent s'acheter une nouvelle voiture chacun et encore il resterait de la marge. Nous descendent tous de nos voitures respectives et allions inspecter la maison mais avant cela, Esmée nous lança:

« Tout le monde choisit sa chambre dans le calme et je ne veux pas de bagarre ! Puis, elle continua tout bas a son mari, Je n'ai pas encore fortifié les cloisons… »

Une quinzaine de minutes, plus tard, nous étions chacun dans notre chambre respective. Je partageais bien sur la mienne avec mon mari même s'il y avait assez de pièce pour que j'en ai une pour moi seule. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui. Notre chambre était spacieuse, lumineuse bien qu' aujourd'hui il ne fasse pas assez beau pour voir Edward rayonner littéralement. Un lit double était situé dans un coin. Une énorme penderie sur le mur d'en face. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses étagères qui allaient prochainement accueillir les « quelques » cd qu'Edward avait voulu emmener, un grand miroir, un bureau. Notre chambre étant au dernier étage, le plafonds épousait la forme du toit, il était donc légèrement incliné et une fenêtre que j'appellerais plutôt « grande baie vitrée » en prenait presque tout la surface. Nous ne déballions pas nos affaire maintenant, puisque nous passerions très peu de temps ici avant de partir pour notre lune de miel.

Sur le chemin, ma soif s'était éveillée. J'avais maintenant la gorge sèche et il fallait absolument que je me nourrissent. J'en informais mon vampire de mari qui s'excusa aussitôt de ne pas avoir penser plus tôt a m'emmener chasser.

« Je te pardonne seulement si on trouve de nouveau met a déguster. » le taquinais je.

Il me sourit, me prit la main et m'entraîna hors de la maison. Aussitôt dehors, nous fument rejoint par Alice.

« Je peux me joindre a vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je m'inquiétais. Avait elle vu quelque chose ? Par exemple, moi fondant sur une proie interdite. Je fit une nouvelle tentative pour m'introduire, ni vu ni connu dans ses pensées. Je réussit a me connecter a elle sans qu'elle eu la moindre réaction. « _…__ Bonne excuse pour faire languir Japser. Bien fait pour lui. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Ça n__'__en sera que meilleur quand je reviendrais__…_» J'étouffais un éclat de rire. Edward et Alice se tournèrent vers moi, surpris. Je jetais a ma sœur un regard d'excuse et a Edward un regard complice. Lui aussi avait du entendre les pensées intimes du petit lutin. Je m'expliquais silencieusement avec lui : « _J__'__ai réussis ! _». Ce fut inutile cependant. Pas bête, Alice avait des doutes sur ce qui m'avait fait rire. Pour s'en assurer, elle me demanda, mécontente :

« Tu n'as quand même pas osé faire ça ??

Faire quoi » répondis je, une auréole au dessus de la tête mais incapable de mentir correctement.

Sur ce, elle se lança dans une course poursuite. Et j'en était bien entendu la cible. J'étais la plus rapide mais elle pouvait anticiper tout mes faits et gestes. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, je ralentis, sans pour autant me retrouver dans ses pattes, et lança : « _J__'__abandonne, tu as gagné. J__'__ai vraiment trop faim pour jouer avec toi ! _». Elle stoppa sa course. « _Très bien, mais a l__'__avenir, évite ces intrusions. Le cas d__'__Edward est pardonnable, il ne peut pas faire autrement mais toi, tu peux le contrôler. Promet ! _». Je levais les yeux au ciel mais promis de ne le faire que si c'était vraiment indispensable.

Nous continuâmes notre partie de chasse sans problème. Je découvrais un animal que j'appréciais beaucoup, le renard. Son odeur boisée m'avait tout de suite attirée. Comme ma faim persistait, je cherchais d'autres proies, cependant je n'eu pas le courage de m'attaquer a un petit lapin sans défense qui passait tranquillement par la. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, je dénichais un jeune élan, blessé a une patte. Je me jetais avidement dessus. Meilleur que le cerf. Bien meilleur. Une fois rassasiée, je voulu rejoindre mon homme mais j'ignorais où il pouvait bien être. Je me demandais soudain si mon pouvoir de télépathie avait des limites géographiques. J'essayais de l'appeler a haute voix tout d'abord. Pas de réponse. J'essayais donc mentalement, consciente que s'il ne m'entendait pas lorsque je l'appelais a haute voix, il y avait peu de chance qu'il m'entende de cette façon. Je fus agréablement surprise cependant. Il répondit a mon appel silencieux.

« _Aurais tu des soucis mon amour ? _». Il n'était pas moqueur au contraire, juste soucieux. « _Ne t__'__inquiète pas, Edward ! Je sais me débrouiller. J__'__ai finis, je voulais juste te rejoindre. Où est tu ? _». « _Nous sommes parti dans une direction opposés. Donc prend la direction de l__'__ouest sur environ une dizaine de kilomètres, tu repéreras mon odeur. _» Une dizaine de kilomètre ! L'étendu de mon pouvoir me surpris et me rassura. J'était puissante Je le serais encore plus dans quelques années quand j'aurais plus d'expérience. J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser pour me concentrer sur le présent. « _Edward !? _». « _Oui_ ». « _C__'__est par où l__'__Ouest ? _». Je l'entendis ricaner. Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel. « _Grimpe sur un arbre haut. Trouve le soleil couchant. Tu auras trouvé l__'__Ouest_. ».

En suivant ses conseils, je le retrouvais facilement. Il m'accueil d'un baiser farouche et se concentra de nouveau sur sa chasse. Je l'observais pendant quelque temps. Pour rentrer, je lui proposais de faire une petite course. Il accepta avec plaisir, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait enfin rivaliser avec lui. Nous sommes arrivé quasiment en même temps. J'avais un léger pied d'avance sur lui mais je ne lui fit pas remarquer.

Quand ce fut le moment pour nous de partir, les au revoir furent cours. Je ne voulais pas trop m'étendre. Ce serait déjà assez douloureux comme ça. Je fis mon sac, embrassais tout le monde et grimpais dans la Volvo argent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'assurais a Alice que je n'étais en aucun cas pressée de les quitter comme elle le sous entendait mais que au contraire, sa me faisait tellement mal au cœur que je ne voulais pas m'attarder de peur de me mettre a pleurer comme une madeleine. Un demi mensonge seulement. J'avais hâte d'avoir quelques jour en tête a tête avec Edward mais c'en véridique que me séparer d'eux me rendait plus malheureuse que je voulais bien l'admettre.

Le trajet fut court au vue des kilomètre parcourue. Je crois que j'ai compté un peu plus de cinq cent kilomètre parcourue en … deux heures, cinquante et une minutes. Et encore, il m'avait « ménagé » en n'allant pas au dessus des cent cinquante kilomètre par heures. Je supportais de plus en plus la vitesse. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas poussé au max mes propres moteurs alors je préférais qu'il me laisse découvrir la vitesse de mes propres moyens plutôt qu'en me foutant la frousse avec sa façon de conduire. Je n'était pas vraiment sure des kilomètre parcourue car, passé la frontière d'une centaines de bornes, j'avais cessé de voir des panneau d'indication régulièrement pour finir par ne plus en voir du tout. Il m'avait emmené dans endroit parfait pour moi et mes nouveaux instinct. Une forêt, grande, à la faune diversifiée et le plus important, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de la ville la plus proche. Edward avait du laisser la voiture dans un garage et avait payé royalement un jeune employé pour la lui garder jusqu'à son retour, quand que ce soit. Nous avons marché, puis couru jusqu'à l'orée de la foret en question. Une petite dizaine de minutes de course plus tard, je découvris la chose la plus jolie que j'eu jamais vue.

C'était une petite maison - et non une minuscule cabane - en bois mais à la différence de celle que j'avais déjà vu auparavant, elle était en hauteur. Et pas a dix centimètre du sol, non, mais presque à la cime d'un énorme chêne. Je jetais un regard étonné a Edward qui observais a ce moment même mes réactions.

« Comment Est-ce que tu …

Ne t'occupe pas des petits détails pour une fois, mon amour. Juste… profite. »

Je retournais donc a la contemplation de notre logis.

« On monte ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

Bien sur. Mais… comment ? »

Il pouffa.

« Et bien, tu as plusieurs solutions. Tu peux sauter ou grimper. Je peux aussi te descendre une corde ou je peux même te porter. » Persifla-t-il, un sourire goguenard mais toujours aussi beau sur le visage.

Je me retenais une nouvelle fois de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine.

« Des clous oui ! Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller seule ! »

Un peu de bluff de pouvait faire de mal a personne après tout. Je ne savait absolument pas comment j'allais me débrouiller pour atteindre la cime de l'arbre mais j'avais confiance en mes qualités vampiriques même si je ne les avait pas encore testé de long en large. Je décidais de grimper au chêne juste a coté du notre pour après sauté sur ce dernier. Bonne tactique. Facile. J'atterris sur la plate forme avec une agilité qui ne mettais pas familière et passais devant Edward avec un sourire vainqueur, ce qui le fit rire de bon cœur. Du rire qui encore aujourd'hui avait le don de me donner des frissons dans tout le corps.

L'intérieure de notre appartement m'étonna plus encore que l'extérieur. Moi qui m'étais attendu a vivre a l'age de pierre, raté. Il y avait la tout le confort de base, lit double a baldaquin ( inutile pour dormir ), douche, chaîne Hi-Fi… plus quelques bonus inattendu tel que le jacuzzis et le piano. Pas de cuisine bien sur. Juste tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer de bons moments en amoureux. Mon mari se positionna derrière moi, me pris par la taille et posa sa joue contre la mienne. Je soupirais de bonheur. J'allais enfin être seule avec Edward pendant un certain temps. Plus d'interruptions inopportunes, plus de journée shopping organisée à l'improviste. Juste lui et moi.

--

OYE OYE OYE OYE OYE OYE !!

Dsl je voulais juste ajouter que si vous ete des vampires dans l'ame, faite la chasse au loup garoup !!

s9.bitefight.fr/c.php?uid65441

VIVE LES VAMPIRES !!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Reponse au Reviews : **_ Je suis un peu déçu du peu de Reviews que j'ai reçu au chapitre 12... Ça m'attriste. Il était si affreux que ça ? J'espère que celui-ci va me rattraper si c le cas !

Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais comme je vous l'ai sûrement déjà dit, j'écris plus facilement quand j'ai beaucoup de chose a faire ( des devoirs par exemple ). Peut être sa me fais mieux apprécier ce que je fais et les qualités de détente que ça m'apporte dans c cas la ! Enfin, voila la suite et Bonne Lecture A Tous !!

**Cinderella191:** Merci !! Pour des moments intimes, je vais essayer d'en faire mais c'est pas facile !

**Naikyy :**Tu me fais rire. Tu dis que tu vas faire une courte review mais elle reste tout de même la plus longue que j'ai reçu ! Merci pour ces gentils commentaires !

**Maudetq**** : **Si tu le prend comme ça !! Tu fais de chantage ? Si ya pas de Happy end, tu me lis plus !! Pas tant pis je vais garder le suspense jusqu'à la fin ! Na !

**Satsuki-san **: Arigatoooooo !

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Alice allait me tuer. C'était évident. Et si elle me tuait pas, elle allait me faire subir des tortures diverses et variées pendant plusieurs décennies. Je ne sais pas ce que je préférerai a choisir… en fait si je sais, la mort. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Le temps passe vite quand on est accompagnée du plus beau vampire qui existe. Bon d'accord l'excuse est un peu mince mais c'est vrai.

Edward était au volant, une main sur ce dernier et l'autre qui serrait la mienne. Nous rentrions de notre lune de miel. J'étais partagée. Dans un sens, j'étais heureuse de rentrer pour retrouver le reste de la famille, cependant d'un autre coté, j'aurais voulu rester éternellement seule avec mon vampire de mari et de plus j'appréhendais la réactions des autres… Enfin non, pas celle des autres, celle d'Alice. Car en effet cette lune de miel s'était un peu éternisée. Cela faisait quinze ans que nous étions partis, Edward et moi.

« Arrête de t'angoisser. Alice t'adore quoi que tu fasse. Et puis elle devait s'y attendre. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner que en nous laissant seul tout les deux, il y avait un risque qu'ils ne nous revoient pas avant un bout de temps. De plus, quinze ans, ce n'est pas si long pour des vampires. Elle ne t'en voudra pas, je t'assure. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. La dernière fois que j'avais voulu refuser quelque chose a ce petit lutin, j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée. A cet instant, elle m'avait fait penser a un psychopathe qui se prépare a faire souffrir sa victime. Un psychopathe vampirique. Effrayant, vraiment. Enfin… Point positif, j'avais l'éternité pour me faire pardonner.

Nous allions bientôt arrivé. Je me demandais si Alice avait prévu notre retour. Sûrement. Quand Edward se gara dans l'immense garage, toute les autres voitures étaient là, tout le monde était donc a la maison.

Je lançais un regard a Edward, toujours derrière son volant. Il me fit un sourire encourageant, sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière comme a son habitude ( Sauf qu'il arrivait moins vite qu'avant… ). Je pris sa main et la serrais. Mon mari s'avança vers la porte, hésita et se tourna vers moi.

« Les femmes d'abord. » me dit il, tout sourire.

Je le regardais, suspicieuse. Son air d'ange ne me disais rien qui vaille. Cependant, je m'avançais avec courage vers la porte d'entrée. Je n'eus pas le temps de toucher la poigné, qu'elle s'ouvrit. Je fut projeter a terre avec violence. Surprise plus qu'autre chose, je laissais ma sœur me dominer, assise sur mon ventre. Les yeux brillant, Alice arborait son plus beau sourire.

« C'que J'suis contente de t'voir ! »

Je crois que ça aurait pu être bien pire, non ? Elle était juste heureuse que je sois ( enfin ) revenue. Je me tournais vers Edward autant que possible ayant un petit lutin sur le bide. Il souriait toujours, un éclat de malice dans ses yeux topazes et il déclara :

« Elle avait peur de se faire torturer pour ne pas être revenu plus tôt… «

Cafteur ! Je lui lançais un regard noir. Ça ne le fit que rire davantage. Alice me lorgna de toute sa hauteur ( pas bien haute mais tout de même ), une moue mécontente sur son joli visage. Contrite, je ne pouvait que hausser les épaules et détourné le regard.

« C'est vraiment pas mon style ! Mais puisque tu le dis, je vais peut être y penser…

Arg ! » M'étranglais je quand elle se releva brusquement.

J'entendis des rires derrière nous. Toute la famille était sortis assister à ces émouvantes retrouvailles. Carlisle et Esmée, bras dessus, bras dessous, nous regardais nous chamailler avec tendresse. Emmet et Rosalie se dirigeaient vers nous, suivit de Jasper. Méfiante, j'inspectais l'esprit tordu de mon ours de frère. Quand il fut près de moi, j'était prête. Je savais maintenant qu'il s'apprêtais a me choper pour me faire tournoyer dans les airs, chose dont j'avais horreur. Je lui fit un sourire qui se transforma en rictus malicieux lorsque j'esquivais ses bras tendus pour me perché sur ses épaules. J'éclatais de rire a la vue de sa tête : Les bras ballant et une expression de celui qui n'a rien compris a ce qui vient de se produire. Avant qu'il essaie de nouveau de m'attraper, je sautais a terre hors de sa portée et filais me glisser derrière un Edward hilare. Bougon, Emmet grogna puis se mit à rire avec nous. Je déposais un léger baiser sur la joue de mon homme et me dirigeais vers Alice. Je lui tendis simplement la main. Elle me fixa longuement, sourit, la prit avec bonne humeur et m'entraîna vers la maison.

« Hum hum ! »

C'était Edward. Je me tournais vers lui, curieuse.

« Je suis désolé, Bella mais je crois qu'il serais raisonnable que nous allions chasser.

Oh ! Edward ! C'est vraiment indispensable ? On a mangé avant de partir ! »

Il me regardais avec des yeux doux et triste.

« Tu me l'a demander. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur… Ou que tu te rende malheureuse… »

Il avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase. Je baissais les yeux, comme prise en faute. Il fut a mes coté en un millième de secondes. Son index son mon menton, il me fit lever la tête vers son visage, mais je refusais de la regarder en face.

« Arrête Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fait là. Ce n'est que pour toi que je dit ça. Pour ton bonheur… »

J'acquiesçais vaguement. Les autres nous fixais sans comprendre sauf Alice qui me pris les mains dans les siennes et me fit un sourire réconfortant.

Je voulu essayer quelque chose. Je me concentrais, fermais les paupières et tentais de leur envoyer un message commun. « _Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Merci pour l__'__accueil _( je fis les gros yeux a Alice ). _A toute a l__'__heure. _» Tous sursautèrent. Je ris sous cape et filais avec mon époux dans les bois.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Je viens de mapercevoir que ce chapitre est super court !! Enfer et damnation ! : ) DÉSOLÉ !!

J' esserai de me rattraper prochainement ! Promis !

Mais tout de meme, Un Ptit Commentaire SVP !

** 0o0o0o0o0o0**


End file.
